My Closet Freak Out
by TheNewHope
Summary: Elliot Reid is freaking out. [ElliotJordan]


> > **Title: **My Closet Freak Out
>> 
>> **Author: **Hope
>> 
>> **Rating:**PGish
>> 
>> **Pairing: **Elliot/Jordan
>> 
>> **Keywords: **Fluff in a closet.
>> 
>> **WC: **1,268
>> 
>> **Spoilers: **Set somewhere in the middle of season two's "My Overkill."
>> 
>> **Summary: **Elliot Reid is freaking out.
>> 
>> **Author's Note: **Written for the Femslash04 ficathon for MichelleK. My first foray into sitcom!fic. May it also be my last.
>> 
>> **Disclaimer: **Most, if not all of the content of this story does not belong to me. The characters and settings belong to their creators and other such bigwigs. I'm not making any money off this.
>> 
>> **Archive: **Want. Take. Tell. 
>> 
>> Elliot Reid is freaking out.
>> 
>> She has good reason to be freaked out.
>> 
>> She's stuck in a supply closet on the third floor of Sacred Heart Hospital.
>> 
>> Okay, so the door to the closet isn't actually locked, so technically, she's not stuck. But the being stuck in an unlocked supply closet isn't actually what she's worried about; it's who she's stuck with that's gotten her freaked. Or more precisely, what she's doing with the person she's stuck in a closet with.
>> 
>> There's actually a very good reason for why she's currently hiding in a closet. It has to do with JD, unresolved feelings and a lack of good hiding places on the third floor of Sacred Heart Hospital, not to mention the person she's currently sharing the closet with - Jordan Sullivan.
>> 
>> There's probably a good reason for why Jordan is also hiding in the closet, although Elliot's having a hard time thinking of what it could be. She suspects it has something to do with Dr. Cox, but beyond that she doesn't know. What she does know is that Jordan was already in the supply closet when she ducked in.
>> 
>> She supposes that somewhere in Jordan's twisted mind there's even a reason for what just happened to her, although, and this is one of the things that have her so freaked, she has no clue what in the hell it could be.
>> 
>> What she does know is this; Once she realized she was sharing a closet with Jordan Sullivan she should not have seen it as an opportunity to get some things off her chest, but instead, turned the hell around and run away.
>> 
>> Had she done that she's quite certain none of this would ever have happened. Absolutely, positively, sure she wouldn't be frozen in place in a third floor supply closet with medical instruments digging into her spine while Jordan Sullivan kisses her.
>> 
>> But she didn't, so she is.
>> 
>> Hence the freaking out.
>> 
>> And now that she's had a couple seconds more freak out time, it occurs to her that she should be doing something about it. She's not quite sure just exactly what that something is; just that she should be doing it.
>> 
>> But, before she can even think of something to do Jordan starts to pull back, mouth and heat sliding away, and the cold air against her lips shocks Elliot into action. And before her brain has a chance to scream bloody murder and read off a list of all 1,007 reasons why this is wrong and bad and wrong, she's moving.
>> 
>> Her arms are reaching out, hands grasping smooth fabric, tugging forward. And the competitive side of her brain takes a break from yelling at her long enough to do a little victory dance at the gasp of surprise that ghosts across her cheek. But then her lips are on Jordan's again and it's right back to freaking out.
>> 
>> Jordan's not exactly responding, but she also hasn't punched her yet, which is something Elliot's not too sure how too feel about. And then Jordan's lips are moving on hers and she tastes like coffee and breath mints, which isn't exactly like she thought it would be, - not that she's ever thought about kissing Jordan Sullivan before, cause she hasn't - but not entirely unpleasant. And the play of lips on lips and tongues on teeth is wet and warm and kind of nice and it's starts to cloud her thoughts and pretty soon she's having a hard time remembering exactly what the problem was.
>> 
>> "Oh God," the words are high pitched and not a bit surprised and it takes Elliot all of two seconds to realize that they're not Jordan's. She pushes Jordan away, while at the same time jumping backwards, which only serves to press the rickety metal shelf further into her back and draw even more attention to her.
>> 
>> "Ted," Elliot's voice is just as squeaky as his. "I... we're not... this isn't..."
>> 
>> "That's okay... I mean, I'm sorry... I was just..." his eyes dart around the small room, not meeting her face, something Elliot is unbelievably grateful for. "I'm just gonna go." he squeaks as he quickly backs up, letting the door slam shut.
>> 
>> Elliot draws in a shuddering breath, all too aware of the silence that now surrounds them. It occurs to her that Jordan's been way too silent for way too long, which cannot be a good thing.
>> 
>> "Well, that was fun," Jordan says and Elliot can hear the smirk in her words.   
  
"Fun?" she asks as she turns to face the other woman. "You... how... why?" she wants to yell at Jordan, punch her, call her a bitch, kiss her, she doesn't know what and her words come out in stutter start bursts.
>> 
>> "Why would you do that? Why would you think... I..." she's a frenzied blur as she paces the small space. "Why did you kiss me?"
>> 
>> "I sure didn't hear you blowing that rape whistle," Jordan's words stop her in her tracks, leave her staring at the gunmetal gray of the door, curling her fists against tears. Maybe Jordan notices, or maybe it's just wishful thinking on Elliot's part, but her next words are softer, although no less argumentative, "You kissed me back,"
>> 
>> Jordan's right and she did, and there's no real way she can deny it. At the same time she can't pass up the challenge in Jordan's voice, even as she recognizes it as the kindergarten tactic it is. "You kissed me first," her denial sounds flat even to her own ears.
>> 
>> Elliot's shoulders drop in defeat, acceptance, exhaustion and she turns to face Jordan, gaze darting over her face before falling to the floor. "I'm straight,"
>> 
>> Elliot holds her breath; waits for the quip to come; berates herself for letting this happen, for not having the guts to face JD, for getting out of bed this morning.
>> 
>> "No one said you weren't," Jordan's words are a whole heck of a lot gentler than she expected. When she ventures a surprised glance upwards she swears there's a spark of compassion in the other woman's eyes, but it's gone in the next instant.
>> 
>> "Look, Blondie," back is the edge of disdain and Elliot finds herself glad to be on familiar ground again. "While I'd really love to hear all about your sexual identity problems, I've already wasted enough time in this closet and I'd really like to get back to my life. So, let me help you out; the kiss didn't mean anything. I was just trying to shut you up,"
>> 
>> "Shut me up?" there's no mistaking the disbelief in Elliot's voice.
>> 
>> "Yes, shut you up. You didn't think I really wanted to listen to you try to convince yourself you're not in love with JC or whatever his name is, did you?" Jordan pauses to look at Elliot a little closer. "Although, maybe I was a little off there,"
>> 
>> "You're way off," Elliot says, straightening under the other woman's gaze. "I'm not in love with JD and I'm not gay," her tone is a little whinier than she was going for and Jordan picks up on it with a raised eyebrow.
>> 
>> "Yeah, sure." she brushes past Elliot, pushing the door open and walking away without a backward glance.
>> 
>> "I'm not gay," Elliot calls out after her, realizing just a bit too late that Jordan's already turned the corner and the only other person in the hallway is a very happy Todd. "Shut up." Not waiting for his response she steps backwards and lets the door close on his smiling face.


End file.
